Chương 128
Issue 128 (tạm dịch: Chương 128) là chương thứ một trăm hai mươi tám của series truyện tranh The Walking Dead, được xuất bản vào ngày 11/6/2014. Nội dung chương Negan bị shock khi biết rằng sau tất cả những cuộc nói chuyện tâm sự cùng Carl, cậu bé vẫn muốn giết hắn. Carl nói lời xin lỗi và rời khỏi buồng giam. Ngày hôm sau, Rick và Eugene đến thăm cối xay lúa mạch, họ nói chuyện với nhau về mối quan hệ ngày càng lạnh nhạt giữa Rosita và Eugene. Ở một nơi khác, Andrea đang thẩm vấn Magna để tìm hiểu xem bằng cách nào mà nhóm của cô có thể sống sót bên ngoài trong một thời gian dài như vậy. Magna liền kể về nơi mà cô từng ở trong suốt quãng thời gian trước đó, lý do mà nơi đó sụp đổ và nhóm cô đã sống sót bên ngoài như thế nào. Trong căn nhà của Rick, Carl dẫn cậu bạn Josh của mình lên phòng chơi. Cậu cho Josh xem những món đồ chơi bằng gỗ do chính cậu chạm khắc. Josh khen ngợi hoa tay của Carl và đồng ý trao đổi món đồ chơi, đổi lại Josh sẽ bảo mẹ mình làm cho Carl một chiếc áo. Quay trở lại cối xay, Rick và Eugene được Olivia hướng dẫn tham quan bên trong cũng như theo dõi cô nướng một mẻ bánh mì. Họ vui mừng nghĩ rằng những ổ bánh mì nếu đem đi giao thương với những cộng đồng khác sẽ đem lại lợi ích quý giá còn hơn cả đạn dược. Mikey - cậu bạn của Carl bước vào cối xay và chào mọi người. Rick hỏi Mikey về việc cậu bé đang làm nhiệm vụ đi giao bánh mì giúp Olivia tại đây, và cậu bé đáp rằng mình muốn làm nhiều việc có ích để bố mình nơi chín suối được tự hào. Rick đặt tay lên vai cậu bé và mỉm cười. Cách xa khỏi Alexandria, ở một cánh rừng phía bên ngoài cộng đồng Hilltop, Ken cùng Marco đang cưỡi ngựa bỏ chạy vì bị xác sống lùa theo. Sau khi bị bao vây, con ngựa của Ken hoảng loạn và ngã chết, anh bị xác của con ngựa đè lên người và không thể di chuyển. Ken suýt nữa đã bị những xác sống tóm được nếu không nhờ Marco cứu kịp thời. Họ cùng leo lên lưng con ngựa còn lại và cưỡi đi. Marco nói với Ken rằng Maggie sẽ rất bực khi biết rằng anh đã làm mất một chú ngựa. Quay trở lại Alexandria, Eugene quay về nhà và gọi Rosita nhưng không thấy cô trả lời. Anh nhìn thấy một bức thư được cô để lại với vỏn vẹn dòng chữ: "Tối nay em về muộn, đừng chờ -R". Andrea đến nói với Rick rằng cô đã thẩm vấn toàn bộ những người trong nhóm Magna, cô thấy họ có vẻ trả lời thành thực và là những người tốt. Sau đó Andrea rời khỏi để Rick nói chuyện riêng với Carl. Cậu bé một lần nữa muốn thuyết phục bố cho mình học việc, cậu nói rằng mình chẳng hề làm được việc gì có ích và chỉ biết lãng phí thời gian. Trước khi Carl kịp nói thêm điều gì, Rick nói với cậu rằng ngày mai họ sẽ cùng đến Hilltop (cho Carl học làm vũ khí ở chỗ Earl Sutton). Carl mừng rỡ ôm lấy bố và nói lời cảm ơn, sau đó vội vàng chạy đi tìm cậu bạn Josh để khoe việc này. Rick nhìn theo bóng con chạy đi, mỉm cười nhưng sau đó hiện lên một nét thoáng buồn trên khuôn mặt. Lát sau, trong khi cư dân của Alexandria đang tụ tập ở đại sảnh để dùng bữa tối, nhóm của Magna ở trong phòng và tranh luận về độ đáng tin cậy của nơi mà họ đang ở. Magna dự định ngày mai cô sẽ đi tìm những cư dân vừa gia nhập gần đây nhất để nói chuyện và tìm hiểu xem họ có nên tin tưởng cộng đồng này hay không. Cuối cùng, cô nói rằng họ sẽ cùng tìm ra bí mật mà Alexandria đang che giấu. Những nhân vật xuất hiện trong chương *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Eugene Porter *Josh *Mikey *Olivia *Negan *Magna *Luke *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Ken *Marco Cái chết trong chương *1 con ngựa của Hilltop Bên lề *Lần xuất hiện đầu tiên của: Ken. *Mặc dù xuất hiện lần đầu tiên từ Chương 70, phải đến tận chương này nhân vật của Josh mới chính thức được tiết lộ tên. *Tiêu đề của chương này là "After all this time, she should be more prepared" (Tạm dịch: "Sau chừng đó thời gian, cô ấy nên cảnh giác hơn"), ngụ ý cho sự nghi ngờ mà Magna dành cho cộng đồng Alexandria. *Câu nói của Magna cuối chương giống với câu Rick từng nói trong Chương 68. *Đây là chương truyện thứ 125 mà Rick xuất hiện.